U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,478 to Reyman provides for a device for controlled dispensing of a measured quantity of fluid from a flexible container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,521 (Saffrin) provides a pour-on device for one delivery of a measured quantity of liquid. An infinitely variable version of the latter device is provided in EPO Patent 0,335,505 Saffrin & MacCartney.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,853 to Donoghue provides for a single dose dosage cup situated on a squeeze bottle containing a fluid to be dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,794 to Stratford et. al., provides for a squeeze bottle with a dosage cup within which resides an extension of the dip tube of a squeeze bottle and a dose determining means whereby a series of holes are provided for in the extension and the dose determining means, and the rotation of the dose determining means causes the holes to be selectively aligned so that discrete doses can be provided.
The instant invention is an improvement over the prior art in providing for the controlled dispensing of a continuously variable selection of dose volumes.